mokheleskindergardenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kidz!
There are many things that you may want your kid to know and learn. As parents you would always want your kids to grow up as loving, kind, happy and successful individuals. You want them to love and to be loved by all. You become role models for your kids at home before they are introduced to the big world. Kids learn everything fast. They will always require you to guide so that they follow right path. Let us guide you to show them the right path of life… Important Life Lessons For Kids To Learn: Life skills will not only make them strong, but also prepare them to face the world. There are plenty of life lessons that you can incorporate in your kids. Here we shall discuss about 8 good life lessons for kids in detail: : 1. You Deserve To Be Respected And Loved: You must allow your kid to freely express her emotions. Shower her with love and respect and also guide them to do the same for you as well. Your child considers you to be her biggest role model. How you act and what you expect will influence her actions in the future. : 2. Challenges Will Make You Stronger: You must teach your kid that challenges make her strong and it gives a chance to develop as better humans. For instance, you must not rush to her rescue when she has trouble drawing something. Allow her to figure out the problem. This will help her enhance her skills. You can give her the tools to solve her own problems. This will make her a better person in the future. : 3. You Are What You Think Of Yourself: You must not say anything negative about yourself in front of your kids. Don’t say how ‘lazy’ or ‘stupid’ you are at times. Your kid may start copying you and start thinking negatively about her. Bring in intentional goals for yourself and show her how to achieve them. This will offer a better understanding to her. : 4. We Are All Humans, We Make Mistakes: You must teach them that we tend to have bad days at times and that we all can make mistakes. We get distracted by issues or it is just the differences in opinion that matters. : 5. Be Friendly. Forgive Others: Teach your kid to help someone through a mistake or a problem. You must allow your kid to witness your healthy relations with friends. Show her for instance, how to ask for emotional support when you had a rough day, how you get considerate to others emotions and problems. : 6. Hard Work Pays: Life is not all about fun, and there are challenges in each step that must be handled diligently. Show your kid there are so many things you do not just because you ‘like’, but you expect long term gains from them. Show examples of works that are not always your favorite, but you still do them because of the better life you dream of. : 7. You Must Never Stop Learning: We do not stop learning even when we are old. There are endless source of learning in life. We learn so many things from our own experiences. You must be a life learner and engage interests of your child to help her learn new things too. : 8. Be Grateful To Others: You must encourage your kid to say ‘thank you’ when others show kindness to her or her family. Teach your kid to contribute her share towards the household or the community, be it as simple things as picking up from the laundry. Above all, you must remind your kids from time and again that you would always be by their side when required and help them when required. Ask your kid to maintain a positive frame of mind, so that she can easily overcome hurdles that she comes across in her life. These are just few, but important life lessons that you should teach your kid. You have some more to add on this? Share with us if u have some more life lessons to teach kids by mentioning them in the comment section below.